Besos
by Alienkawa
Summary: Matsukawa es un experto en besos, Hanamaki aprenderá de él.


Besar a Mattsun es todo un reto, Takahiro lo sabe perfectamente. No es como si su mejor amigo fuese una especie de deidad inalcanzable. En realidad, sus besos son el problema; Matsukawa es un jodido experto.

Y él, él apenas puede seguir su ritmo.

Las manos en su cintura se aprietan con fuerza sobre la ropa, casi traspasando hasta tocar la piel. Hanamaki emite un suspiro ahogado en la boca de su amigo que, cómo no, lo aprisiona contra la suya.  
En su espalda el muro helado de la escalera lo abraza feroz. Agradece que nadie pasa por aquí, al menos, a este horario. Matsukawa es espontáneo, él todavía no sabe si odia o adora aquello.

Está seguro que su compañero sonríe, puede sentir los labios extenderse en el beso. Uno de tantos.  
Sus manos comienzan a temblar cuando la legua ajena ingresa lentamente hasta tocar la suya. De alguna manera lo esperaba. Sin embargo, su corazón se desata. ¡Mierda! Está actuando como un estúpido niño inexperto. Pero tampoco puede negar del todo que su experiencia en los besos es mucho menor a la de Issei.

El silencio se acopla al ritmo de sus besos, es lascivo. Un caramelo adictivo al cual no tiene escapatoria. Entonces alza sus brazos y los enreda en el cuello masculino que lo aprisiona de manera que los cabellos suaves de la nuca generan cosquillas sobre sus dedos. Él pasea las yemas de los una y otra vez por allí, su zona favorita de cual aferrarse.

Siempre ha sido así, iniciando como un juego burlón sobre quién era el mejor besador. Takahiro nunca esperó llevarse tal sorpresa. Y entonces tuvo que comprar el almuerzo del pelinegro durante una semana. A cambio su corazón se aceleró cada día porque, como un extraño agradecimiento, Mattsun le brindaba más de sus besos.

Ahora, mes después, no sabe si algún día podrá dejar de hacerlo, besarse mutuamente.

Un pequeño hilo de saliva intenta escapar de su labio inferior, Mattsun se apresura a succionar y, de paso, morderlo. Sus piernas flaquean, piensa que puede caerse aquí y ahora. Dios, caería patéticamente de cara al suelo y rodando previo por las escaleras.  
Y entonces, tras una inhalación profunda, Hanamaki devuelve la mordida. La primera. Se siente genial.  
Sus dientes tiran del labio ajeno, apretando y atrayendo nuevas sensaciones.

Realmente no tiene idea de cuánto durará este extraño ritual. Pero, mientras tanto, disfrutará tanto hasta ser como él; un experto en besos. Porque Hanamaki aprenderá con y del mejor.

* * *

 **Iniciativa.**

Una mano se posa en su cabello y lo despeina. Él se remueve al contacto, reconoce la forma masculina que la conforma y, de alguna manera, se siente agradable. Hanamaki cierra los ojos, los murmullos suben a sus oídos.  
Matsukawa se ingenia a pasar de página mientras continúa las caricias sobre sus mechones.

\- Estamos tomando un descanso, deja ese maldito libro - dice, y extiende una sonrisa pequeña. El clima es tan reconfortante que no sabe si hace frío o calor.

Mattsun ríe. Oye cómo un objeto es apoyado en el césped dónde descansan; Él acostado y, en contorno, el pelinegro sentado. La sombra de un árbol es idóneo al momento, los cubre y protege, piensa.  
Takahiro acomoda ligeramente su cabeza apoyada contra el muslo de su amigo.  
Luego, cuidadosamente, los latidos se desencadenan, y, por supuesto, Matsukawa lo besa desde arriba. Él aprieta con fuerza los ojos, es un beso inesperado. Bueno, en realidad todos los besos de Matsukawa hacia él son inesperados.

A hanamaki le gustaría tener la iniciativa, al menos, una vez. Pero, cuando piensa profundamente la situación, se le hace extraño. Un sabor agrio en su boca, cual hecho ilícito que, después de cada beso, se pone a meditar.  
Porque, al final, se trata de su mejor amigo. Odia sentirse arrepentido. No quiere decir que se lamenta, de alguna forma, le encanta; a veces cuidadoso, otros más tosco y violento, también dulce, muy dulce.

En su estómago las sensaciones floreciendo.

El pelinegro invade con su lengua, él aprieta las manos sobre el pasto y siente las uñas clavarse en tierra reseca.

Matsukawa se aleja, antes dejando un corto beso, primero en los labios, luego en su frente.  
Y, dios...su rostro se enciende. ¡Quema! Mierda, piensa, ¿qué está sucediendo?

Es increíble, una nueva sensación ha despertado, como si Mattsun hubo desencadenado un logro. Takahiro inhala pausadamente, los labios entreabiertos mientras la falta de cordura lo ataca.

Él lo observa, Issei parece admirar su rostro o, en efecto, ver su patética (cree él) reacción.

Y entonces quiere su venganza. Curva una pequeña sonrisa que pasa desapercibida.  
Cuando Matsukawa finalmente intenta retomar la compostura él se apresura a detenerlo; tira de la corbata del uniforme que caía sobre su pecho y, alzando el rostro mediante un esfuerzo, vuelve a unir sus bocas. Se trata de un beso profundo, un choque de labios feroz y cargado de algo, de pasión; una nueva manera de besarse, Takahiro la añade a la lista.

Se apresura a ser el primero en usar la lengua. Esto no es una competencia, se dice, pero el título de mejor besador está en juego.

Sin embargo no esperaba el escalofrío, ese que se desata cuando al separarse Matsukawa clava los ojos en los suyos. Él se encuentra abajo de toda esa silueta que encandila, suelta la corbata y sonríe leve, inconsciente.

Más tarde Mattsun corresponde, y, con su pecho subiendo y bajando, él piensa que es la sonrisa más linda que hubo visto.

* * *

 **Frío y dulce.**

\- ¿Cómo pretendes no pescar una gripe si te comes un helado con este frío? - Hanamaki extiende sus brazos, señala el entorno grisáceo que los abarca. Por dónde mire la nebulosa lo atrapa. En realidad lo que dice es lógico, Matsukawa es un maldito loco por disfrutar tal gélida comida, aquí, en medio de la tarde y con ese molesto viento que los golpea de cuando en cuando.

Su compañero ríe.

\- Solo he estado resfriado - se justifica, el mismo chico que hoy temprano se animó a besar. Por su cuenta, tirando tontamente de la corbata del mismo. De pensarlo, sus orejas comienzan a picar. Deben estar rojas, mierda.

Escucha una envoltura deshacerse mientras sigue avanzando. De regreso a casa puede ver la hilera de casas similares, árboles y hierbas moverse rítmicas y, cómo no, los pasos del pelinegro resonando de espaldas. Y se pregunta porqué Mattsun insistió tanto en acompañarlo. A diferencia de él, camina con rapidez. Por alguna razón no admitida, se siente inquieto. Takahiro está cohibido. No es como si pudiese resistirse a Issei, pero realmente fue persuadido por su encanto, esa amble sonrisa que sólo a él (está seguro) demuestra.

Un cariño fuerte, dónde nadie interpone. Es como si estuviese dicho, desde un principio cuando los chicos de tercero del club decidieron amistarse. Es sencillo, él y Matsukawa, Iwaizumi con Oikawa. Amistad, a ello se refiere.

Inseparables, pegados y determinados. La confianza sobra.

No obstante, media calle antes de llegar, su cordura vuela, allá en lo alto y muy lejos con el viento. Porque cuando los dedos del pelinegro acariciaron su espalda, a pesar de la sensación, también agradece los reflejos de su amigo.

Tambalea, casi podría caerse de rodillas. Pero las manos firmes en sus caderas son tan rápidas que apenas le da tiempo a pestañear. Mattsun ha provocado aquello, en efecto, él cree que estuvo bien en sostenerlo, su deber sería ese en un principio. Seguramente se lo esperaba, Makki y sus reacciones extrañas, cual gato asustadizo que, del mínimo roce, brinca exageradamente.

Entonces voltea, preguntándose qué sucede y porqué Matsukawa aún sigue sosteniéndolo cuando él ya se encuentra firme. Los pies en la tierra.

Su boca...con la ajena.

Nuevamente, demasiado rápido para reaccionar.  
El nuevo beso es lento, pausado pero con un gusto dulce, a fruta. Sí, sabor a helado de uva. Es delicioso. Un beso frío, pero tan jodidamente caliente que encandila. Y él no puede deshacerse de la fascinación.

A pesar de los pocos metros que lo separa de su hogar, Hanamaki tendrá que disculparse por llegar tarde.  
Sabe que disfrutará el nuevo sabor de Mattsun hasta el cansancio. Hasta que sus manos ya no tengan ganas de alojarse allí, en su cuello; su lugar favorito para aferrarse.

* * *

 **Buenos...¡Suerte!**

Es temprano, el instituto toma vida poco a poco a medida que se llena de estudiantes del mismo. Es un clima cálido aquel que se presenta y allí, muy alto, un sol radiante pese al horario. Hace unos minutos ha visto a Oikawa e Iwaizumi pasearse cerca, rondando no muy lejos probablemente. Puede imaginarse la chillona voz del capitán bramar reclamos y a su estrella gruñir una y otra vez.

Contiene la risa.

Él ha optado por esperar, pues el pelinegro siempre tarda más en llegar. Entonces lo ve aproximarse paulatino, desinteresado semblante y uniforme ordenado que, (según él mismo) le queda mal. Takahiro piensa todo lo contrario.

\- ¿Y eso? - Inquiere Matsukawa en cuanto llega y se mece frente a él. Hanamaki continúa girando entre sus dedos el pequeño objeto que ha obtenido de un templo. Al alzar la mirada encuentra un par de ojos curiosos. _Lindo._

\- Buenos días - saluda, burlándose del desprendido chico. Mattsun refleja una sonrisa apenada, él piensa que se ve raro; pero nuevamente lindo. Es decir, es extraño que su amigo olvidase un saludo y se cohíba por ello. A él se le extiende la sonrisa y dice:  
\- Es un amuleto para la buena suerte - confiesa. Porque realmente se sintió atraído al objeto de color rosa que cuelga de sus dedos.

No es que Hanamaki fuese una persona con creencia total hacia talismanes y la fortuna de éstos, pero el apego fue inmediato. Con sumo cuidado lo desliza en el bolsillo del pantalón mientras emprende marcha hacia el interior del instituto. El pasto verde bajo sus pies y murmullos imperceptibles acompañados de olor natural, huele a rocío frío y madrugador. Sus pasos sincronizan con Mattsun, lo ha alcanzado enseguida.

\- Jamás te imaginé con uno. Eres una caja de misterios, Makki - Y mierda. Issei ha hablado con un dejo tan...llamativo. Emite una risa disimulada, suena tonto oír aquello. ¿Hanamaki Takahiro un misterio? Él se siente tan sencillo, un aburrido punto entre tantos que no hacen más que vagar en este mundo. A su vez las sensaciones lo invaden, de alguna forma las esperaba como si estuviese predicho desde el principio; en algún momento del día, oportunamente hoy desde muy temprano, Matsukawa siempre genera algo. El corazón palpita, como si estuviese metido dentro de su cabeza.

Y un roce de dedos.

Su cuerpo...asaltado. Unas cosquillas se trazan en su mano, el tacto es disimulado ya que Mattsun está demasiado cerca. _Demasiado._

A él le cuesta recuperarse, aún tiembla a los movimientos del pelinegro. Inesperado, siempre, siempre, inesperado. Makki agradece que haya pocas personas y que, particularmente, ninguna les preste atención. Se pregunta si acaso su rostro se ha tornado rojo, espera que ese calor sólo sea una sensación sin necesidad de manifestarse físicamente.

Luego, tímidamente, aprieta la mano contraria; una especie de señal de que todo anda bien. Porque aunque sus dedos sigan inquietos, él se siente seguro a su lado. Una seguridad muy bonita de la cual no puede despegarse. Y tampoco quiere hacerlo.

Ellos avanzan un poco más hasta que Matsukawa se adelanta y detiene frente a él. Sus brazos caen a los lados y ahora parece que falta algo. Sí, la calidez de su mano. Sin embargo algo dentro se enciende, sus mejillas son ligeramente apretadas mientras en los labios se aprieta un corto pero hundido beso del que no sabe si sonreír, derretirse o explotar. Las bocas generan un sonido nada lascivo, en cambio, la fricción se torna íntima.

Al separarse, Issei se dirige con cariño.

\- Beso de buena suerte. O buenos días.

El no cree que deba decir algo al respecto, mas, ha encontrado su nuevo amuleto favorito.

* * *

 **Miedo a perder.**

Resopla entre sus manos y deja admirarse por el vaho helado que acaricia su rostro, producto de su propio aliento. Y sonríe, el día está acabándose. El alrededor es oscuro, calles silenciosas y estrellas esparcirse.  
Lentamente avanzan, como si quisiesen estar más tiempo juntos. O así lo siente él.

En algún momento del trayecto, Hanamaki comienza a arrastrar los pies, inconsciente o no, es parte de su rutina; se acercan a casa. Tan cohibido.

No es tan tarde, tal vez sí, pero debido a la temporada los días se acortan lo suficiente para simular ser de noche. Mattsun sigue insistiendo en acompañarlo, él insiste en que podría ser peligroso que cruzase el doble del trayecto sólo por él. Porque está seguro que su amigo podría ahorrarse muchos minutos (muchísimos) si acaso no estuviese como ahora; los hombros rozando en fricciones _electrizantes_.

Como un imán.

Sí, la atracción que tienen-piensa-es inminente. Tan inevitable que duele. Y es cuando Takahiro se pregunta qué sucede. Por qué hace más de un mes que ellos han cambiado tanto, de un sencillo beso de competencia hasta...tomarse de las manos. Los largos dedos de Issei encajan perfecto a los suyos, _cursi._

La manera en que lo mira, la maldita manera en que Matsukawa clava los ojos en él como si fuese tan importante. _Con cariño._ Puede sentirlo, fuerte y claro. No es nada egocéntrico, o impotente, si quiera está seguro de si mismo y su jodido cuerpo que tiembla ante un nuevo choque de brazos. Pero, mierda, él jamás ha visto a su amigo mirar a otra persona como lo hace con él.

Inquietante. Revuelvo de estómago y latidos agitados.

El silencio es compañía, y como todo silencio debe ser quebrado. Hanamaki inhala profundo antes de preguntar aquello que taladra su mente. Y duele.

\- Mattsun - llama, y el susodicho se detiene rápido, automático. Él lo observa por un instante; El uniforme ordenado y un bolso de ropa deportiva que cae sobre el otro hombro, el que no ha tocado.

No es como si Takahiro no tuviese auto-control, sin embargo Issei siempre parece tener una sonrisa como as bajo la manga. Cálida y sencilla.  
Su garganta empieza a quemar, las palabras no salen pues se traban allí, como un molesto nudo que incomoda e incomoda.

Tiene que terminar con esto, basta de besos sin sentido y contactos comprometedores. Es mucho para su corazón y su cabeza ya es un desastre de subidas y bajadas.

Baja la vista hacia sus manos; temblorosas, cómo no. Es una locura, pero el terror se despierta en sí mismo. Hanamaki se apresura a rodear el cuello de su amigo y acariciar con sus dedos los cabellos oscuros cercanos a la nuca. Creyó que podría terminar este juego infantil que, progresivamente, sólo genera confusión en su ser. No obstante cuesta mucho más decirlo que pensarlo.  
Matsukawa lo aprieta enseguida contra su pecho, debe estar atónito pues su ataque ha sido tan inesperado que se siente un estúpido. Pero sonríe; una amplia sonrisa que se desata hasta convertirse en una carcajada real y divertida. Podría estar así siempre, aferrado al más alto como si la vida dependiese de ello.

Y un beso en los labios. Desesperado.

 _Dios, ¿qué es esto?_

* * *

 **Inexplicable.**

\- Matemáticas es _taaan_ estresante. - Hanamaki deja caer las palabras mientras suelta el lápiz de entre sus dedos y se dispone a divagar. Tan aburrido. Sus ojos pasean de aquí hacia allá. Piensa que la habitación de Matsukawa es pequeña, apenas ambos tienen espacio de movimiento, y algo rústica. Sencilla, como él. Y es genial. Porque Matsukawa es genial.

El susodicho ríe. Entre ellos una pequeña mesa y unos cojines al rededor.

\- No seas quejica, niño - le dice, tirando uno de sus mechones pues se ha estirado para alcanzarlo. Él no chilla, pero su rostro manifiesta una mala sensación; ceño fruncido y mejillas infladas. _Infantil_.  
Y otra _risita_.  
Hanamaki cree que las malas costumbres de Oikawa se están pegando a su personalidad, los berrinches y comportamientos tontos que sólo desencadenan furia en Iwaizumi. Él ríe al imaginarlo.  
No obstante, vuelve al principio; Se encuentra jodido. No es un chiquillo, pero por favor que alguien lo libere de este infierno. Matemáticas, la muy molesta.

\- No soy un niño. Pero, sabes, podríamos hacer otras cosas - inquiere, consumido por el hastío. Otras cosas. Comer, por ejemplo. Pero apenas lo piensa. Sin ánimos de hablar, deja caer su cabeza contra la superficie llena de libros, lápices y bollos de hojas desechadas.  
Sin embargo, Matsukawa se apresura a malinterpretarlo.

\- ¿Tan pronto, Takahiro? - Es un tonto, sin dudas lo es. Él aprieta los labios, intenta ignorar la mirada del mas alto que, se seguro, carga burla. Los pómulos pican cual hormigas que pasean una y otra vez sobre la piel, o debajo de ella. Mierda, en efecto Hanamaki se observa las uñas como previendo un regaño a las mismas.

\- ¡Yo no quise decir eso! Oye, no te acerques tanto. - Él también se apresura a hablar, contraataca ya retomando la postura y las manos hacia adelante. Éstas se apegan al pecho de Matsukawa, instintivamente, porque se ha acercado. Mucho.  
Puede sentir la respiración de Issei sobre rostro, suave. De hecho, cuando prefiere detener la situación, se encuentra acorralado y, aunque intente, la consciencia se ha marchado más rápido de lo que esperaba.

Matsukawa aprieta sus labios, los recorre con su lengua mientras, también, tira con fuerza de su cuello. Ilícito, besarse así debe ser ilícito.  
Rápido, profundo, lascivo.  
Un beso más caliente que el del helado. No es frío, ni mucho menos dulce. Ahora es lento, pero voraz. Sí, sí. Solamente hay un calor, físico que lo consume, lo atrapa y quema cada parte de su ser e, incluso, interior.  
Sin embargo, cuando aprieta ambos muslos entre ellos debido al calor, el pelinegro se aparta.

Puede ver una sonrisa escaparse de sus labios, retorcida. _Maldito_.

\- Muy bien, prosigamos - Mattsun lo suelta, él casi tambalea contra el suelo de no ser que su poca cordura ha despertado. Y, oh dios, todo su cuerpo quema. ¿Qué clase de nuevo beso han implementado? A este paso siente que nunca podrá alcanzar a su amigo, el experto en besos.

Hanamaki revuelve su cabello, allí también es un desastre. Intenta volver a los estudios, números frente a sus ojos pero, en su mente, sólo puede ver lo que acaba de pasar. Excitante.  
Luego, lentamente, su corazón calma los latidos, gradualmente, en un vago intento de hacer entrar el aire a los pulmones.

Realmente no sabe cómo nombrar ese beso... _inexplicable_.

* * *

 **Un buen beso para liberar tensiones...**

Si algo es de lo que Takahiro está seguro, es que el estrés nunca será su amigo. En realidad jamás podría ser amigo de alguien, pero ha de pensar que existen personas que pueden lidiarlo; sacándolo en acciones, calma, auto-compasión y descanso. En cambio, él, él jamás podrá remediarlo. Está en su cuerpo. Un día llega absolutamente saliendo(irónico) de la nada-en general cuando se desatan los exámenes en una misma hilera consecutiva-y lo consume hasta el desespero. Jodido. Total y completamente jodido.

Como ahora. Horario del almuerzo, tres chicos a su lado y, más alejados, el resto de estudiantes. Sus dedos danzan por sobre la mesa, uno, dos tres, cuatro golpes y reinicio. A la distancia los murmullos y conversaciones banales (eso cree) del resto de los adolescentes. Quizás, y sólo quizás, se siente molesto; inquieto.  
Algo como...oh, mierda. Algo como _estrés._

\- Makki-chan hará hoyos en la mesa si continúa golpeando.- Oikawa lo mira desde la otra punta de la mesa, la voz melosa de todos los días. Hanamaki no entiende la referencia así que curva un poco los labios y finaliza con un mohín ligeramente cohibido. Baja la mirada. Al instante vuelve a subir pues otra voz lo alcanza -; Tus dedos - Señala un ceñudo Iwaizumi mientras mastica una porción de su almuerzo. En un acto reflejo dirige la vista a su mano, la cual realiza aquellos tétricos movimientos. Los detiene.

\- Necesito vacaciones. Odio los exámenes, la futura universidad y los molestos profesores - prefiere aclarar, luego de un suave _"oh"_ que se escapa. Enseguida oye a Issei reír. Lo ignora.

A diferencia de todos él no ha probado bocado puesto que su estómago y garganta conforman un único nudo que se niega a recibir alimentos o bebidas.  
Su vida está a nada de cambiar, el tercer año es sofocante y las responsabilidades caen cual lluvia. Particularmente esta semana está reñida de pruebas. Al pensarlo blanquea los ojos. No es que sea alguien odioso, o malhumorado ya que siempre son él y Mattsun bromeando respecto alrededor y, sobretodo, respecto a sus dos amigos. Mas, hoy y las horas que siguen, será un constante problema de cara enfurruñada y pasos largos. Hanamaki no tiene remedio.

O eso cree.

Al finalizar el almuerzo se separan. Él toma su propio camino de regreso muy a pesar de su paso lento que atraviesa entre multitudes de alumnos que van y viene tan rápido que inquietan. Sin embargo el pelinegro parece incapaz de dejarlo solo y, quiera o no, camina de la misma forma a su lado en un constante choque de hombros.

Hanamaki contiene la sonrisa, está tan disgustado con su mal humor que reírse sería como arrollar su orgullo una docena de veces. _Tonto._

Hay un pequeño espacio entre el pasillo y la puerta que da al salón, el suyo. Y aunque Matsukawa tiene que seguir algunos pasos más hacia adelante para llegar al propio, se detiene justo allí; dónde nadie puede verlos (en efecto tendrían que estar demasiado cerca y mirar sin desgana, cosa qué casi, completamente casi, es imposible). Porque Matukawa ha tirado de su brazo y ahora mismo lo encierra entre ellos; las manos a cada lado de su cabeza. Después, lentamente, acuna su abdomen bajo con cosquillas sobre los huesos.

\- No me gusta esa cara que pones cuando el estrés te acapara - suelta su amigo, directo y sin rodeos. Si es algo de lo que puede estar seguro, mucho más de lo que hace medio segundo creía, es que Issei lo conoce más que todo; al menos de su círculo de amigos. Si bien el pelinegro ya ha lidiado con su carácter pasajero que ocurre una vez cada tanto, al parecer también ha sabido arreglarse con ello. Y esta vez encontró una nueva salida.

Su boca se abre paso a una réplica inconclusa pues, cuando su mueca cambia a reclamo, ésta es cerrada con una casi imperceptible violencia. Takahiro cae en cuenta de que se están besando. Al lado del salón, algunas voces resuenan de fondo. Él cierra los ojos, ha decidido dejarse llevar; la marea es mucho más fuerte y adictiva. Puede sentir el labio inferior de Mattsun dentro de los suyos, mientras, el otro aprisiona al superior. Así que tira de él muerde y aprieta con gusto, como saciar todas las ganas en un maldito improvisto.

Hanamaki se siente mucho más tranquilo luego de ese beso. Liberado. Sí, de hecho la molesta presión en su pecho, esa sensación mala específicamente, ha desaparecido; Terminando desecha en algún punto que poco importa. Mattsun se inclina más hasta rozar los labios. Respiraciones agitadas y bocas brillosas.  
Tienen cuatro minutos antes de que llegue el profesor. Él cruza los brazos por detrás del cuello contrario y su cintura se aprieta.

Es cuando el cielo se tiñe anaranjado que Hanamaki exhala profundo de manera que sus ojos se cierran lánguidamente al compás de la calma. Porque ha sido un largo día y, después de todo, cambió más de lo que esperaba. De alguna manera se veía a sí mismo con los labios apretados entre sí, con pucheros odiosos y cejas encorvadas con profundidad. Situación totalmente contraria a su real estado; que, con una intensa calma, se asienta.  
A su lado Matsukawa ojea su propio móvil adverso al tiempo y espacio, o algo así. La puerta principal de salida-la que da por completo al afuera-está tan vacía que se pregunta cuantos minutos han pasado desde que se detuvieron allí, a esperar.

Y entonces ve dos siluetas masculinas acercarse, las luces de los faroles permiten divisar aquellos rostros que conoce a la perfección.

-¿Ya te encuentras mejor? - Es lo primero que pregunta el castaño, aún a medio metro de distancia. Él lo relaciona con una madre preocupada, lo añora. Quizás su rostro persiste serio, pero, no, tampoco es eso. Son amigos y, particularmente, esa es una de las cosas que hacen; preocuparse. Oikawa se aferra al brazo de su amigo de la infancia quien, consciente o no, se deja arrastrar. En sus labios una sonrisa amable.

-Sí, de hecho he podido con esto yo sólo - contesta en un tono orgulloso de niño engreído. Bromea. Sin embargo al instante algo choca contra su pierna. Mattsun ha impulsado su rodilla. El golpe es suave, pero seco. Él contiene aún más la sonrisa que antes plasmaba inmensa. Casi cohibido se atreve a mover un brazo.

Su mano sobre el hombro de Issei.

Sus dedos tiemblan y tontamente espera que el pelinegro no lo note; el uniforme arrugado del instituto. Takahiro tiene que hacer el esfuerzo del año para no mirarle a los ojos y persistir frente a Tooru. A pesar de conseguirlo, su voz parece titubear:

-Bueno, quizás no tan sólo.

Y una sonrisa extenderse al final de la oración. Más tarde, las risas.

* * *

 **Del miedo al valor hay un solo paso...**

Si hay algo de lo que ha carecido desde los besos con Matsukawa, aquello sería inestabilidad. Hanamaki Takahiro se ha convertido, desde entonces por allá en el primer beso con su amigo, en un chico inestable con una falta considerada de control emocional. De hecho, incluso físicamente sus reacciones comenzaron a sosegar y así fallar, trastabillar y casi caer. Pero, regresando a un principio y en efecto al presente, se siente aún más alocado.

Han pasado unos días desde la última vez que se han besado, con Mattsun. Dos, o tres. Cuatro, no es como si los contara completamente. Al menos intenta mentirse. Porque lo ha hecho, ha contado cada maldita hora sin recibir un beso del pelinegro. Él piensa que es un tonto, él también puede tomar la iniciativa como aquella vez y saciar la falta que se acumula en su pecho, estómago y boca; revuelto de sensaciones. ¡Ja!

Sin embargo Takahiro no se ve tan valiente como parece, el mero acto de imaginarse a sí mismo enfrentando a su compañero con total coraje sería, entre tantos, uno de sus sueños frustrados. Sueños en serio, literalmente se ha dormido pensando en qué hacer y, tan oportuno, lo soñó.  
Suena fácil en su cabeza, algo como "eh Mattsun quiero un beso". No, no, nada de eso. Su rostro cae en una mueca rebelde.

\- Tan serio como siempre. Recuerdo cuando podías reír, oh aquellos años...- Oikawa exagera la voz, una mano en su rostro y el cuerpo levemente extendido hacia atrás en tonos dramáticos. Él contiene la carcajada, muy a pesar de no estar de humor otra vez, y ésta vez no se debe al estrés. Se llama decepción, endulzada en frustración y falta de pudor. A Hanamaki le cuesta ser sincero. Más todavía si se trata de Issei.

\- Exagerado - contesta, quizás medio minuto después y la charla había acabado. Ahora, vuelve a empezar. Takahiro se cruza de brazos mientras espera a por su capitán que, con cuidado, cubre la pierna con la rodillera hasta llegar a su lugar. Es propio de Tooru moverse cauteloso, como si el mundo fuese a quebrarse en sus manos. Él lo admira, ese aire siempre de confianza y, en ocasiones, seriedad capaz de acaparar la cancha por completo.

\- Esto es serio, ¿problemas en el paraíso? - Le bromea con ácido hacia Hanamaki. Él muerde sus labios, de alguna manera como tratando de esconderse del mundo; del propio Oikawa quien no deja de clavar sus ojos cuales punzantes acusaciones. Aprieta los brazos un poco más y luego los eleva en un gesto desinteresado.

Al rededor la sala vacía, todos los chicos ya es encuentran estirando en el gimnasio. A través de la puerta entreabierta se filtra la sensación de ejercicio y los tonos alargados de voces enérgicas. En su espalda las taquillas de ropa y la incómoda impresión de estar entre un muro y el gran rey.  
Porque Tooru continúa incluso cuando pensó que nuevamente la charla estuvo sanjada -: No es que sea un experto en sentimentalismo - el castaño observa el techo, melancólico piensa él - , pero estoy seguro que si algo te molesta debes enfrentarlo. O terminar con ello, directo. Vamos Makki, te necesito concentrado. - La voz suena seria en su cabeza, una orden que debe obedecer quisiera o no.

Takahiro asiente, mediante una ola de adrenalina y se escapa del entrenamiento con curiosa velocidad. De su mano, otro chico.

Detrás del gimnasio de voley hay un pequeño patio-reducido realmente-dónde algo de verde y un árbol se plantan feroces. Es entonces cuando su compañero, perplejo debido al inesperado movimiento pues técnicamente ha sido arrastrado hasta aquí, posa una mano sobre su hombro tan rápido como se aleja. De hecho, un escalofrío eléctrico. Y se pregunta si acaso Matsukawa también lo sintió, y quizás también por ello el contacto ha durado un vasto segundo.  
Un gran sol ilumina en lo alto, como haciendo notar su enorme presencia arrolladora. La primavera, latente. La fragancia a naturaleza recorre su cuerpo, paseando de aquí hacia allá parsimoniosa.  
Takahiro cree que ahora las palabras sobran. Se mece, un poco impulsado por las puntas de los pies, acabando con el espacio entre Issei y él. Finalmente, sus bocas se juntan. Crean una especie de música, sí, porque al besarse solamente puede sentir esa sensación lírica propia de estar en el lugar correcto; Con la persona correcta. No puede estar más de acuerdo. Incluso la satisfacción aumenta al ser prontamente correspondido.  
Cuatro largos días sin su calor. Mierda, ha sido eterno.

Él aprieta aún más la cintura del pelinegro, hundiendo los dedos mientras sus pies prosiguen elevándose. Tiene el control del beso: demandante, pero dulce. Es un intervalo de besos que se presionan entre sí; corto, largo, corto, corto, largo, profundo, tan profundo, corto y profundo, largo y lento.

Tan lento.

Cuando se separan se encuentra sin saliva. Tiene que pasar la lengua sobre sus labios porque todo se ha acumulado allí, repite la acción dos o tres veces.  
Pechos agitados y miradas avergonzadas. Hay un silencio interrumpido por sus respiraciones pesadas.

Es momento de seguir el consejo de Oikawa.

Hanamaki inhala pausado antes de hablar mientras revuelve su cabello. Los dedos tiran hacia atrás y conforma una pose delicada. Mas, acude a la firmeza:

\- Este de verdad sí ha sido el último - dice, objetando al reciente beso. Si iban a terminar los _besos_ , al menos, la despedida debía ser única. Y lo fue.  
Matsukawa perplejo. Consciente o no, la apuesta se ha cerrado. Takahiro no es juego de nadie, mucho menos de quien quiere como algo más que una amistad burlona dónde una apuesta pasó a mayores y ahora sólo queda soportar el peso de un amor solitario.

Tranquilo regresa al gimnasio. Más tarde tendrá tiempo para preocupaciones futuras. Ahora mismo espera no estar equivocado.

* * *

 **Beso de...**

Takahiro está equivocado.

El peli-rosa cae en cuenta que se ha enamorado de Matsukawa, exactamente allí, cuando un beso suyo es todo lo que necesita. Literalmente, porque de hecho Hanamaki ha sentido una especie de desesperación horrible desde que dio por zanjado en asunto de los besos. No es como si fuese un arrastrado, claro que no, pero mierda, mierda, este sentimiento jamás hubo estado en sus planes; en el único plan momentáneo que surcó su mente horas atrás.

Suspira.  
La cama deshecha frente a sus ojos y sus rodillas pegadas al pecho. Se ha destapado, y las mantas acarician el suelo.

Por más que intenta dormitar la viva imagen del pelinegro vuelca entre los pensamientos y, cómo no, un jadeo profundo en el corazón.

Duele.

Él abraza sus piernas conformando un ovillo y ahora su frente choca las rodillas.

Tan estúpido. ¿Cómo no haberlo previsto? Él asunto no es quién besa a quién, cuál besa mejor o cómo es su manera de besar. No, Hanamaki está muy equivocado. Es asunto es _por qué._  
Por qué sentirse terriblemente mal con algo que solía ser un juego (tonta apuesta) que divagó hasta desear que se acabase.

Porque a Hanamaki le gusta besar a Matsukawa. Y mucho.

Pero ya es tarde, se dice, es tarde para arreglar aquello que tiene fin y que él mismo se ha encargado de solucionar algo que, realmente, pensando cauteloso, nunca fue un problema.

Ah, cierto.

Sin embargo Hanamaki Takahiro no espera que en la mañana que sigue, con sus pasos alargados y las ojeras oscuras del vasto sueño, dos hileras de dedos acunen los lados de su cintura. Él no tiene que descubrir quién aprieta su cuerpo de forma delicada, lo sabe.

Es temprano, tan oportuno. Absolutamente para nada esperado.

\- Tenemos que hablar - oye. Y, Oh, tan cliché. Él medio sonríe, una curva desordenada que apenas se llega a ver. Mas, se deja arrastrar sin impedimento o reproche alguno.

Cuando Issei tira de él, la curva se extiende. Takahiro cae en cuenta que jamás podría guardarle rencor.  
Hanamaki no sabe exactamente que vienen a hacer aquí, de nuevo detrás del gimnasio. Sin embargo no expresa palabra alguna, deja que su compañero diga lo que tenga que decir. Sí, incluso cree que está actuando maduro. Entonces observa expectante, los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.  
\- Lo siento.- Él pestañea incrédulo haciendo desaparecer y aparecer sus propios pies hasta tres veces. Porque claro, la valentía duró poco. Y ahora eleva la vista, centrando toda su atención en la mueca cohibida de Mattsun. _¡Mattsun no debería estar disculpándose!_ A su vez, no tiene idea de cómo reaccionar a tal vergüenza.

Mattsun acaricia con las yemas por debajo de sus ojos, allí donde el color oscuro está latente. Su corazón, desatado.

Oh, no.

¿Oh, no?

En realidad se contagia, la manera en que su rostro quema es incómoda. Insiste en creer que Matsukawa no debe disculparse. Él desde un principio pudo, como decirlo, "aclarar las cosas". Es decir, si acaso no iban a besarse nunca más, podía pedirlo o simplemente arreglar el asunto de una manera menos...¿práctica?  
Porque hablando la gente se entiende, o algo así. Sin embargo también vale decir que hubo un pequeño rencor no admitido que escondió bajo capas de superación y enojo al ser desechado tan rápido. _Taan_ equivocado.

\- No, no, no - dice, medio trastabillando las palabras con torpeza -. No lo sientas, yo lo siento más. Qué loco, esto...creo que podríamos hablar con seriedad luego, digo, cuando tengamos tiempo y...- Matsukawa lo corta, porque Matsukawa también es espontáneo y desinteresado que él apenas recuerda esas cualidades cuando esas manos jalan de su cuerpo robando todo su aliento de un maldito-genial-improvisto. En un beso de... _¿reconciliación?_ Él realmente no piensa aquello. Pero, con el roce suave sobre sus labios, se deja llevar por un sí.

Es irónico, pero las palabras sobran.

Como llenar el corazón, beso a beso, Matsukawa despertó los sentimientos escondidos en alguna parte de su mente y los arrastró, poco a poco, hasta salir a flote. Ahora las sensaciones rebozan el vaso y no hay manera de que pueda controlarlo. Y tampoco quiere hacerlo.

Pero Hanamaki también tiene dudas, ¿de dónde demonios Matsukawa inquirió la jodida experiencia en besos?  
Él muerde un poco más sus uñas, el dedo índice en su boca. Se reprende cuando el _ruidito_ rechina y ya no tiene que morder. Cambia de pose mientras la duda sigue carcomiendo.

Así que junta el valor y lo pregunta sin importar el lugar ni el momento. Matsukawa se está subiendo el pantalón cuando lo escucha. Ve cómo detiene la acción, medio boquiabierto y medio desorbitado. Vamos, ¿tan difícil? Takahiro tiene la intención de rodar los ojos, se contiene. Así que deja caer los brazos que antes cruzaban sobre su pecho.

E inhala.

\- Sí, la experiencia. Porque yo creo que eres un jodido experto en besos - continúa, confesando a voz viva, evocando cada intromisión a sus labios y esa manera de hacerlo sentir; _Vulnerable_.  
Mattsun ajusta la prenda a sus caderas y luego el cierre; abrocha el botón antes de subir la mirada. Él se ve intimidado allí, en su reflejo.  
Hay un lapso silencioso, el instante más largo de su vida. Es extraño, pero igualmente agradece que ambos sean los únicos en el vestidor pues en todo caso habría sido demasiado vergonzoso preguntar frente a alguien más. Porque está seguro de que incluso si hubiese alguien, con aquella simpática adrenalina suya, él habría preguntado de todas formas.  
Así que...espera.

\- Para nada soy un experto, Makki. Sabes, la primera vez que nos besamos, la apuesta y eso - el pelinegro pasa lentamente los dedos por la nuca, luego desordena sus cabellos desde atrás hasta tocar los mechones frontales -, tuve que poner mi mayor esfuerzo para no defraudarte. Quiero decir, ¿besarte a ti? - Issei extiende un brazo y lo señala - Ha sido le mejor que me ha pasado. Es por eso que no soy un experto, de hecho mi experiencia es muy vasta, pero en cada beso doy lo mejor de mi. Tal vez la apuesta sólo ha sido una excusa de acercamiento. - Y aunque la última oración tiembla en nervios, Hanamaki entiende que no es un tal vez, sino, un "dalo por hecho".

Entonces...un juego mental, ¿eh? Engañado por su propia mente, qué idiota. Él se dejó cegar por la admiración, la jodida presión en el primer beso y, al mezclarse las nociones, Hanamaki sintió que besaba a un maestro con hábitos de besuqueo. Tan embarazoso.

Él suspira, la confesión de Issei en sus oídos. Tan lindo.

Y entre tanto lío, se permite una sonrisa. También ríe, ríe muchísimo. El estomago duele y las carcajadas aumentan. ¡Qué tonto!  
Mas, tomarlo por su lado positivo es lo mejor que puede hacer.

Matsukawa es un dulce, Takahiro nunca se cansará de él.  
El primero ya se encuentra completamente vestido, y acercándose paso a paso, acuna sus mejillas entre un pequeño beso.

Ellos se besan durante largos minutos hasta que siente que ya es muy tarde, y aunque tiene la llave del gimnasio a su poder, esta vez sus padres sí lo matarán por llegar con un clima tan oscuro. Es hora de marcharse.

\- Entonces...- oye, y curioso desvía la vista a su compañero que suena inseguro. Como si estuviese en una situación existencial y repleta de dudas, donde hay tantos caminos por tomar y ninguno por decidir. Hanamaki deja caer la cabeza sobre su cuello, el olor a Issei (probablemente su colonia o perfume natural) invade su sentido del olfato. El otro prosigue pues ha reaccionado a su movimiento -: ¿Estamos bien? - le pregunta.

La noche es fría, oscura y fea. Sí, incluso las nubes acaparan el cielo negando así el brillo natural de la luna. Es una noche aburrida.  
Sin embargo, a pesar del ambiente irónico, él se siente feliz, con las mejillas acaloradas y el más lindo sentimiento.

Se aleja, pero entrelaza sus manos. Y reanudan la caminata de regreso.

\- ¿Tú que crees? - suelta, con la sonrisa más amplia que ha creado. Mattsun también sonríe al verle, los ojos alargados y entrecerrados por la sonrisa.

Hanamaki está enamorado de su mejor amigo, y en momentos como éste, sabe perfectamente que es correspondido. -Estamos genial - se permite interrumpir, cuando no precisaba respuesta y de hecho es demasiado obvio.

Y un beso al final del camino.

* * *

 **"Como al llenar un recipiente gota a gota, hay una gota final que lo hace desbordarse, del mismo modo, en una serie de gentilezas hay una final que acelera los latidos del corazón." - Ray Bradbury.  
**

Si a Hanamaki Takahiro le hubiesen dicho, hace un mes y dos semanas atrás, que se enamoraría de su mejor amigo, él, él se habría reído mucho. Demasiado.

Ahora se siente espléndido, sin embargo.  
Todo un niño que experimenta con nuevos colores, sabores y sentimientos; claro, oscuro, dulce, amargo, frío y caliente. Un tacto suave al roce y una sensación cálida a la vista.

Él acompaña la delgada linea imaginaria que conforma su índice al pasar sobre el pecho de Issei, de arriba hacia abajo una y otra vez; despacio, lenta y cuidadosamente como si fuese a romperse. Escucha el suspiro escaparse por sus labios, un vaho frío que inunda la acalorada habitación. La ventana entreabierta con sus cortinas de tela removiéndose en un compás suave, tan suave...

De hecho a pesar de que intenta, mierda realmente lo está intentando como mil demonios, el que tiembla es su cuerpo de puro e inexperto nerviosismo. No hay manera de convencerse a si mismo de poder respirar tranquilo, sin inhalar y exhalar como un acelerado niño que corre la maratón de su vida. Pero si acaso todo sucede por algo, la reacción instantánea de su cuerpo hacia Matsukawa, él prefiere sonreír; un gesto cohibido que se alza apenas en las esquinas de sus labios.

La habitación ordenada de Mattsun, su cama un poco desecha y por encima ambos. Aunque sigue pensando que es un espacio pequeño, no se siente para nada sofocante.

Pero Hanamaki se siente expuesto, incluso cuando es quien está completamente vestido. Y teme quitarse la camiseta, que de alguna manera sea desagradable y todo termine allí; él sobre Matsukawa y sus rodillas dobladas alrededor de su cintura, aprisionando.

El contrario continúa observándolo desde abajo mientras esas oscuras pupilas analizan todas y cada una de sus reacciones. Un seguimiento preciso de aquí hacia allá. Siente la forma de ir y venir desde el cabello desordenado, quizás un poco mucho los labios, y luego en cada extremidad de su cuerpo.

 _Tan íntimo._

Hanamaki sabe bien que su atracción a Issei no despertó de un día a otro, y simplemente requirió la necesidad de besar a su mejor amigo. Porque toda acción tiene una reacción y, en su caso, las reacciones se desataron de improvisto, día tras día, minuto a minuto. Ha de ser consciente ahora, sin embargo en su momento jamás pudo pensar con la cabeza fría. E incluso él siempre estuvo ardiendo, irónico.

La manera en qué mantienen sus miradas en la cancha mucho más tiempo que lo usual, como lo harían los demás. O en los partidos serios (no de entrenamiento) dónde el contacto visual y físico va en ascenso constante, arriba, arriba y directo. También una caricia leve en el cuello, una palmada en la espalda que luego se convierte en círculos suaves, o esa jodida manera, la que realmente lo jodió y siempre desencadena un desconcierto; chocar las manos, luego un apretón firme y lentamente desenlazar los dedos con un cariño tan grande que casi podría ser un mimo.

Cree que es tan tonto que podría echarse a llorar, tomar la almohada debajo de Mattsun y cubrir su patético rostro.  
Y entonces Issei ve a través de él, estirando un brazo y arrojándolo sobre su cuerpo. Una vuelta y ahora se encuentra debajo. El colchón rechina un poco al movimiento veloz.

Sus pechos tan pegados que los latidos se mezclan, conforman un revoltoso y acelerado corazón. Contiene las ganas de reír, porque cae en cuenta que el pelinegro se halla igual de nervioso, temeroso y con dudas. Es tan obvio pero él no pudo verlo, pero entiende al verlo directamente que estar enamorado es cosa de dos personas. Y si uno cae, también el otro.

Y esta vez se deja caer de lleno, pero de sentimientos.

Deja llevar una mano hacia la cabellera oscura, empujando hasta chocar sus bocas y ocasionar un beso profundo, largo y dulce capaz de continuar esta noche y todas las que siguen.

Si a Hanamaki Takahiro le hubiesen dicho, hace un mes y dos semanas atrás, que se enamoraría de su mejor amigo, él, él se habría reído mucho. Demasiado. Pero, consciente de las reacciones contra su piel y la manera de acalorar su corazón, Hanamaki Takahiro, no lo habría negado.


End file.
